


Before the break of light

by lotuses



Series: Lotuses SJ Literary Universe [5]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 03:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotuses/pseuds/lotuses
Summary: Donghae is not happy. Hyukjae invites you over for practice.





	Before the break of light

 

 

You showed your phone to Heechul and Sunmi as soon as you got the message.

’What do I say?’ You threw your phone in Sunmi’s lap and put your head in your hands. ‘I can’t do this anymore.’

‘Slushie, it’s okay, leave it to us.’

‘Why is this so hard?’

Sunmi started typing back at Donghae, and Heechul switched seats so that he would be next to you. He wrapped his arms around your shoulders and tried to comfort you.

‘Guys make you stupid, there’s nothing more to it. A cute guy smiles at you and next thing you know, you’re running outside where it’s subzero only in a robe after a guy who only has a hand and sleeps with his sister.’ Sunmi snorted at that.

‘You’re a dumbass.’ you said.

‘I’m the best dumbass you know.’ He said as he squished your arms.

‘I can’t believe this guy. I told him Hyukjae already left and that you guys met to hang.’

‘And?’ asked Heechul.

‘He left me on read.’ Sunmi’s mouth formed a perfect line.

‘He did what?!’ you said. You looked a bit too worried for Sunmi’s liking.

‘It’s good, though.’ said Heechul. ‘It means it’s working.’

‘What if he never talks to me again?’

‘He can’t ignore you forever.’ said Sunmi.

‘We move on to Phase 2 now.’

‘Just how well did you plan this?’ you asked.

‘I’m telling you, it will work perfectly.’

‘What’s Phase 2? You never told me.’ asked Sunmi.

‘Our slushie gets to hang around Hyukjae more. He and Donghae coexist anyway. He’ll notice.’ You put your head back on Heechul’s shoulder and hoped it would work.

‘If I might,’ started Sunmi, ‘maybe don’t write to him again today. I know you want to.’ You nodded.

 

Later that day, after you got home, Donghae was still on your mind. He hadn’t replied, but you saw he was online. You checked all his social media accounts. He was updating as if nothing had happened. He even posted a selfie with Hyukjae!

 

“he’s with hyuk” you wrote under the story you forwarded to Sunmi.

“he always is”

“he’s DOING STUFF”

“babe… you have a life too, don’t worry”

“i am all worry and no chill”

“I can see that”

 

You sat on your couch and turned from your back to your front and back again. You threw your head off the couch, sat upside down, flipped through all the channels. You looked back at your phone. No notifications. Nothing. No Donghae in your life. How easily you went from getting drinks on your doorstep to being ignored by the only man you fancied. You messaged Hyukjae in hopes that he would offer some clues.

 

“He was a little angry at me when I first got back. He’s fine now.”

“Oh. Can I join your dance practice tomorrow?” you messaged maybe too quickly.

Read…

…

Hyuk is typing…

“I think he needs some time to cool off. I’ll let you know when the time is right.”

“alrighty, thanks you!”

Hyuk send a sticker. It was a thumbs up. _Maybe he’s not too down with this after all._ Time to call Heechul.

 

‘This is Dr. Love’s cabinet.’

‘Heechuuuuuul’

‘At your service. Is your lover boy bothering you again?’

‘Yes, and he’s not even talking to me.’

‘I might do that too.’

‘What? Why?’

‘Didn’t you forget something?’ _His birthday? His cat’s birthday?_ ’I’m waiting…’

‘I really…’

‘I cut my hair! I can’t believe you didn’t notice.’

‘It’s just that you already look so beautiful.’

‘I looked even more beautiful today! This is only the beginning…’

‘I’m really sorry Chullie.’

‘I might forgive you. But I’ll have to think about it.’

‘I really hope you do.’

‘How heartfelt, slush. What’s killing you?’

‘I asked Hyukjae about Donghae and he seemed a little cold and said he’ll tell me when I can join the practise because Donghae needs to cool off and he sent me a thumbs up sticker.’

‘Goodness. What will you?’

‘Is that… sarcasm?’

‘I’m bilingual, didn’t you know? I’ll talk to Hyukjae, but he’s probably a bit iffed that Donghae was mad at him. Don’t fret it, okay? When did my plans fail?’

‘Well…’

‘Stop right there. I am a master of planning.’

‘I bow to you.’

 

 You went to sleep hoping that a new day would bring a new hope. It didn’t. Things went normally for everyone, except for you. Heechul was right, Hyukjae didn’t like that Donghae was upset at him for a girl he wasn’t even dating. He didn’t like that Donghae still had lingering anger, so he agreed that the best way to solve it was to put you two in the same room. They had to work, at the tension was getting in the way. He told you to come at practise the following day. Heechul sent a reminder that you and Hyukjae had to act a bit like a couple.

“But not too much, just enough to make Donghae react.” Sunmi wished you luck.

 

 And so another day passed without you talking to Donghae. You could feel this pit forming in your stomach. You almost regretted going along with Heechul’s plan – what if it didn’t work? You might’ve done it naturally. Donghae could end up never talking to you again. You’d liked him for ages. You even compared your birth charts – you were totally compatible.

 You woke up dreading the events to come. You got the boys coffee, and some doughnuts to sweeten them. You walked in the building with no problems; it seemed like the front desk woman still remembered you. When you got in the lift, you messaged Hyukjae to let him know you were on your way. As soon as you got on the right floor, you put on your best smile. _Think of Donghae._ You snuck your head in the rehearsal room. Donghae was sitting on the couch in the corner, smiling at Hyukjae who was busy with the computer.

‘Hiii!’ you said. You tiptoed in. Donghae’s head snapped in your direction.

‘Hi.’ He stared. You froze in place. ‘I didn’t know you were coming.’

‘I invited her. I guess I forgot to tell you?’ said Hyukjae. He moved from the table and walked over to hug you. ‘You got me something?’ He smiled, and took the bag from your hands. Donghae was glaring.

‘Yeah, for Donghae too.’

‘You’re so sweet to me.’

Hyukjae gave Donghae one of the Spring frappes and a green doughnut. ‘You’re going to full spring here, huh?’ he said.

‘Thanks.’ said Donghae to you.

‘You’re welcome.’

Hyukjae walked back to you, leaving his food on the table. He got real close and whispered. ‘I’m sorry for being harsh these days. I just really don’t want Donghae mad at me. He’s my best friend.’

‘I know. Thanks for helping.’

‘Don’t worry.’ Hyukjae put his arm around you. ‘How about a dance, my lady?’

‘I… Sure.’

Hyukjae lowered his arm, and placed it around your waist. His other hand caught yours. You got a quick look at Donghae. He looked… not happy. He put his drink on the floor and looked at the scene unfolding in front of him. Hyukjae brought you closer, and you both started swaying. Donghae stood up.

‘I thought we came here to work.’

‘It’s only for a few minutes. We would’ve taken a break anyway.’

‘Break’s over. Let’s work.’ Donghae was fuming. You started to worry.

‘Go sit down, he’ll calm down.’ said Hyukjae.

 

 You did as you were told. The boys started to dance. Donghae’s anger translated into his moves – they were too rough, and soon he started to make mistakes. Hyukjae pointed it out, and Donghae snapped at him, saying he knew. They went back to dancing. You kept looking, not knowing if it were better for you to leave. And then, Donghae made another mistake. He screamed.

‘You know what your problem is, Hyuk?’

‘My problem?’

‘Yes, yours. This is a workplace. We don’t bring our partners here. Today isn’t bring your partner to work day.’

‘Donghae, you need-‘

‘You need to get your shit together!’

‘My shit is together. You need to get yours!’

‘You’re distracted. We can’t do that. We’re a team, Hyuk… You and me.’

Donghae stormed out. Hyukjae whispered “Sorry” to you before running after Donghae. You took that as your cue to leave. On your way home you were filled with worry. You were afraid. _What if Donghae hates me now?_ You missed your stop. You bumped into three people on your way out the station. You kept looking at your phone for updates, too scared to ask Hyukjae anything.

“How did it go?” asked Heechul.

“Donghae yelled, so I left.”

“He did what?”

You didn’t reply. You didn’t want a replay of what had happened. You only hoped that Donghae would feel better. You didn’t want to cause a rift between him and Hyukjae. When you got home, you took a shower. You didn’t feel better afterwards. You sat down in front of your window, staring at the sky. The sun went down. You started to cry. You really messed up, huh?

Hyukjae sent you a message. You had a few unread messages from Heechul, a missed call from Sunmi, and a “Call me if you need.”

“Sorry about earlier. I should’ve expected that. We talked it out, and told him we’re not dating. I’m sorry but I can’t help with this more. I told Heechul btw.”

“Thank you, Hyukjae.

I don’t want things between you to go bad.”

“It’s fine. We’re friends forever. Nothing can come between us. Get some sleep, ok?”

“Thank you.”

You tried to stop crying, but the tears kept flowing. _Donghae must really hate me now._ You wiped your tears with your hand. It started pouring outside. You wouldn’t want to be caught in that. _How convenient._ It felt like ages by the time you stopped crying. The rain, on the other hand, was still in force. You got up to wash your face. Your intercom started buzzing when you were drying your face. You treaded over.

‘Who is it?’

‘Donghae. Let me in?’

 

 

 


End file.
